I Kissed A Girl
by Waspie
Summary: Comment une chanson fait naitre une idée chez une Fanfiqueuse qui regarde justement une image de Shojo ai...


Genre: Romance (beh oui je suis spécialiste des romances, j'adore ça!)/ Song Fic

Support : Kingdom Hearts II/ Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories...

Couple : Larxene x Namine

Disclaimer: Larxene et Namine sont la propriété de Square Enix. C'est dommage je les aurais bien gardée pour moi ces deux là... La chanson utilisée _I Kissed A Girl _est de Katie Perry.

– – – – –––––––––––––– – – – –

Larxene se reposait, allongée sur son lit elle fixait pensivement son plafonds. Elle se rappelais les événements survenus quelques jours auparavant, une petite soirée avait été organisée pour égayer les humeurs des membres de l'Organisation(une idée d'Axel évidemment). Elle en avait été malade pendant deux jours, et elle avait été tellement saoule qu'elle ne s'est remémoré la soirée que tard le lendemain.

Ca avait bien débuté, hormis le fait que Demyx était déchaîné, l'alcool ne lui réussi pas vraiment. Larxene, par contre, avait déjà un certain penchant pour la bouteille(elle faisait des concours avec Luxord…), et donc, était bien mieux entraînée que son congénère. Plus tard dans la soirée commencèrent les jeux tordus de Marly, du genre la bouteille, le jeu de la vérité, etc.

Namine était aussi de la partie, et elle non plus ne tiens pas forcément bien l'alcool. Elle pouffait de rire pour des broutilles, Larxene la trouvait amusante pour une fois. Namine possède un rire clair et une voix chaude, quand elle riait ses lèvres semblait être un bouton de rose sur le point d'éclore. Après réflexion, elle se disait qu'elle les trouvait belles…et les yeux de Namine aussi, cette couleur bleue aux accent mauve dans la lumière…

Puis Larxene se rappela la raison pour laquelle elle avait évité Naminé toute la matinée.

Voilà qu'elle se mettais à fredonner une stupide chanson qu'elle avait entendu un millier de fois à la radio.

_This was never the way I planned  
not my intention  
I've got so brave drink in hand  
lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to  
just want to try you on  
I'm curious for you  
caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it

Juste pour essayer…

Ce stupide jeu qu'avait sorti Marluxia avait pour but de réaliser des couples improbables, juste pour rire(ça faisait surtout rire Marly, il a vraiment un coté sadique). La bouteille avait désigné Zexion et Marly, Demix et Xigbar, Xigbar et Luxord, jusque là c'était drôle, surtout de voir Xigbar râler parce que ça tombait encore sur lui. Puis la bouteille désigna Namine. Elle n'avait pas très envie de jouer mais Marly la nargua en disant qu'elle était trop trouillarde pour oser. Elle se rassit avec un air bougon et attendis son sort en regardant Marly d'un air méchant. Les autres regardaient la bouteille avec espoir et à la surprise générale le sort tomba sur…Larxene.

_  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

C'était la vérité, elle avait trouvé ce moment plus qu'agréable… Elle n'avait jamais embrassé de fille, c'était une sensation nouvelle, palpitante.

_  
_Pendant que Larxene se perdait dans les effondrements de ses pensées, Namine passa devant sa porte. Elle connaissait bien cette chanson, elle passait tout le temps à la radio et est tellement entêtante qu'il n'y a pas moyen de l'oublier._  
_

_No I don't even know your name  
it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
just human nature_

Pourquoi chantait elle cette chanson pour midinettes? C'est pas vraiment le style de Larxene, elle qui écoute généralement du Chimaira, ou d'autres groupes dans le style…

Namine se colla contre la paroi pour écouter, puis jeta un œil par le trou de la serrure. Elle était là, chantonnant, sereine.

_  
It's not what good girls do  
not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
hard to obey…_

Namine éprouvait un étrange sentiment d'amertume. Pas tellement parce qu'elle en voulait à Larxene de ce qui s'était passé, mais de se dire qu'elle s'était prêté à ce jeu comme ça…pour rien. Un jeu inutile, sans raison ni sens. Et ces deux choses manquaient cruellement à la vie de Namine.

_  
__Us girls we are so magical  
soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Namine s'apprêtait à se relever quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Pendant qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, Larxene avait remarqué que l'habituel trait de lumière de sa serrure avait disparu. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et trouva une Namine accroupie et qui avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Larxene eut un petit sourire narquois. Namine se releva vivement, les joues en feu, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle faillit prendre ses jambes à son coup mais son bras fut retint par la poigne de Larxene, décidée à ne pas laisser filer la blondinette si facilement.

– Alors, tu m'observais ?

– J-j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit je croyais…

– Un drôle de bruit ? Je savais que je chantais mal mais tout de même…

– Non je voulais pas dire ça mais…

Larxene avait un étrange sourire et Namine sentit tout à coup son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Son pouls s'accéléra tandis que son aînée la dévisageait.

– Lâche moi Larxene, je t'en prie…J'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

– Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire trop de mal et sinon, sache que je rends les coups au centuple .

Namine se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Larxene, et tout à coup elle dis d'un ton furieux :

– Mais pour qui tu te prends bordel ?! Parce que tu m'as embrassée une fois je deviens ton jouet ?!

En un instant, le visage de Larxene fis un tour à presque 90° sous l'effet de la claque que venait de lui donner Namine. Atterrée, Larxene fixait la jeune femme qui partait en direction des jardins.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru Namine, si douce, capable de lui envoyer une volée pareille. C'est qu'elle à de la force !

Pendant que Larxene n'en revenait pas, Namine sortit, fâchée, exaspérée, et surtout, déçue. Pourquoi le sort avait il décidé qu'elle tombait toujours sur des gens intéressés et hypocrites ? Le soir dernier elle s'était saoulée pour oublier son pauvre sort. Résultat elle a réussi à oublier ce qu'elle a fait de sa soirée. Elle se souvenait vaguement du jeu de Marluxia, le baiser…et après ? On lui a raconté que Larxene l'aurait raccompagnée…et ensuite que s'est il passé ? Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir une si faible résistance à l'alcool et surtout, d'avoir une si faible résistance à une si forte femme. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre quand Larxene traînait dans la même pièce qu'elle, n'osant pas lui demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose…

Elle en souffrait, silencieusement. Le doute la rongeait et elle ne savait pas dormir la nuit. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme car indéniablement, Larxene plaisait à Namine. Ce coté tellement Je-m'en-foutiste, son arrogance et sa confiance en elle la rendait séduisante, et ses éclats de rire pour la moindre bétises et ses vielles blagues qui ne font rire de Dem-Dem la rendait attachante.

Le vrai problème de Namine, c'était le doute. Si elle posait la question à Larxene, cette dernière en profiterais sûrement, et Namine n'avait pas envie de devenir son toutou. Elle voulait plus que ça. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne pensait pas que Larxene l'aimerais un jour, car pour les Nobody, il n'est pas question de ce genre de sentiments…

Elle s'avançait ainsi, ruminant ses sombres pensées, quand une forme apparu devant elle. C'était Roxas, en balade avec Axel.

– Oh salut les garçons

– Bonjour Namine, comment ça va ?

– Ben…ça va.

– …Hm ok quoi de neuf ?

La conversation dura quelques minutes au bout desquelles Roxas demanda à parler à Namine seul à seul. Le jeune homme savait au moins une chose : Quand une fille te réponds que ça va après réflexion, c'est que ça ne va pas et qu'en plus, elle ne veut pas t'embêter avec ça.

Après quelques détours Namine finit par avouer son problème. Roxas souria.

– Je suis peut être pas le mieux placé mais je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler.

– Ca va pas ? Elle va croire que je cède et tout se permettre…

– Elle se le permettra pas si tu restes ferme.

– C'est justement le problème…

– Hum…si tu mets toute suite les choses au clair ça t'éclairera peut être. Ca ne vaudrais pas mieux que de rester sans savoir ?

– Je risque d'encore perdre les pédales

– Mais si ce petit jeu continue ça pourrait mal finir Namine…Enfin je sais pas, je suis pas ce qui s'appelle un Don Juan, j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine mais…je sais que rester avec un poids, c'est douloureux…

– Tu as sûrement raison…Je vais réfléchir.

– D'accord. Je te laisse un peu tranquille ?

– … Allez file Romeo, il t'attends sûrement

– (blush) De quoi tu parles ?!

– De rien de rien !

– C'est ça…bon a toute.

Roxas s'éloigna en maugréant, pendant que Namine souriait devant la gène de son ami. Elle espérait qu'un jour il trouverait lui aussi le courage de parler à la personne qui peuplait ses pensées.

Namine resta dehors jusque tard le soir, ne trouvant pas le courage de rentrer. Elle se demandait même si elle n'allait pas passer la nuit dans le parc, tant elle avait peur de croiser La Douxième de l'Organisation.

Elle finit par s'endormir contre un arbre, fatiguée à force de surveiller les alentours. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans un profonds sommeil, elle sentit des bras la soulever du sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et voulut crier, mais le son s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand elle reconnut les yeux verts qui la fixaient.

– On t'as cherchée partout, c'est pas malin de s'endormir dans un endroit remplis de gens pas net…

– C'est sur que j'aurais mieux fais d'allez dormir ailleurs, avec Marluxia peut être, je risque moins.

– …

– Pose-moi.

– D'accord d'accord…(pose doucement Namine)

– …Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

– Pardon ?

– Pourquoi t'est venue me chercher jusqu'ici ?

– Parce qu'il se fait tard et que les autres se demandaient où t'avais bien pu passé.

– C'est tout ?

– Bah, oui, Pourquoi tu t'attendais à quoi ?

– Pff je suis bête, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Namine tourna les talons mais une fois encore, Larxene la retint par le poignet. Ca commençait à l'agacer, cette manie. Elle s'apprêtais déjà à la réplique quand elle sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Cette sensation…douce, passionnée, la tête lui tournait presque, elle comprenait mieux l'état d'esprit de Nagisa( Nb : in _Strawberry Panic_), cette fascination…

Puis elle se souvint de ses bonnes résolutions et repoussa violemment Larxene. Elle reprit son souffle, et regarde son aînée droit dans les yeux.

– Je t'interdis de refaire ça !!

– Ca n'as pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant.

– De-quoi ?

– Je dis que ça t'as sûrement plu vu la façon dont tu m'as répondu.

– Je-c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et d'abords, arrête de te croire tout permis ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, Larxene !

La Nymphe Furieuse, fidèle à son surnom, s'enflamma tout à coup.

– ET QUOI ?! Tu vas me faire un cinéma pour ça ? Tu me détestes à ce point, pour me jeter comme une merde dés que je t'approche ?! Je dois comprendre quoi de ton comportement, que ça te plait bien mais que je dois surtout pas espérer quoi que ce soit ? Tu te fous de moi !

–…

– Tu n'est qu'une gamine finalement…les petits jeux ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu veux un prince charmant ? Et bien, fallait pas embrasser sa sœur, elle est bien moins gentille.

Larxene s'emportait puis fit silence quand elle vit les yeux de Namine se remplir de larmes. Zut, elle y avait été trop fort. En plus elle n'aimait pas ça, voir Namine pleurer. Elle se sentait coupable, pourtant elle avait été bien plus cruelle avec d'autre personne et avait trouvé amusant de les voir désespérés. Mais quand cette blondinette se mettait dans cet état, ça la dérangeait au point qu'elle cherchait n'importe quel moyen pour la remettre d'aplomb(généralement elle envoyait Dem-Dem lui remonter le moral).

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, et à la grande surprise de celle ci, l'enlaça. Namine sentit l'étreinte de Larxene et son souffle tiède dans son cou. Sans trop plus savoir si elle devait se montrer forte, faible, elle décida de simplement laisser parler ses sentiments. Elle sanglota un moment, et après quelques hoquets, finit par se reprendre. Larxene lui murmura à l'oreille.

–Pardon Princesse…Je pensais pas que mon petit jeu te déplairais à ce point. Je vais arrêter, c'est promis…Je vais te laisser tranquille.

–Larxene…

–?

–Embrasse moi encore s'il te plait…

Les yeux bleus de Namine reflétaient la lumière de la lune, Larxene la trouva encore plus belle sous cette clarté lunaire, décidément rien ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet.

Sous le regard suave et mutin de Namine, la Nymphe plus si furieuse que ça finit par l'embrasser. Les mains de Namine s'agrippèrent au manteau de Larxene, tandis que celle de la dominante jouaient dans ses cheveux avant de descendre vers la fermeture de la robe de Namine.

Larxene regarda le corps blanc et gracile de Namine et son sourire, bien qu'adouci, laissait présager qu'elle comptait bien s'amuser.

– Je t'avais dis que je rendais au centuple .

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

**OWARI!**


End file.
